<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lincoln's MILF Escapade by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407778">Lincoln's MILF Escapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever'>UltimateWarriorFan4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), The Casagrandes, The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Erections, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Massage, Missionary Position, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln Loud has arrived at Great Lakes City to spend some time with his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago, only to find himself in the company of her own mom, Maria. And she may prove to be in good company once Lincoln realizes what he sees inside her. Co-written by me and The Amazing Ghost Musician.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Maria Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lincoln's MILF Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and TAGM do not own anything associated with the Loud House or its spinoff, The Casagrandes. Both the shows and characters are owned by Nickelodeon. Anyway, this is another hot smutfic that both me and The Amazing Ghost Musician did altogether. It's a Lincoln/Maria smutfic for those who love a little MILF action on the side! So grab that delicious Cherry Coke and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time right now was 1:00 p.m. in the afternoon. So far, it had already been eight hours from that bus ride he had taken in order to get to the Casagrandes house. Who was it that was taking the long ride over from Royal Woods to Great Lakes City, you may ask. It was none other than Lincoln Loud, the lone male child of the entire Loud family. Well, he was no longer quite a child anymore since he was now the legal age of 18 years old. After all, he had just turned 18 eight months ago and he figured it was just right for him to visit his long-distance girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago.</p>
<p>Right now, they were likely pulling into a big apartment complex, which just happened to be the Casagrande market, the house where Ronnie Anne and her family had resided alongside her Casagrande siblings. It was now high time for Lincoln Loud to get the briefcase he was packing with him and out of the bus as fast as he could, but not without paying the bus driver some change of course.</p>
<p>“Here you go, man.” Lincoln said to the driver, giving him a $50 before stepping off the bus.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the tip, son.” The bus driver replied, tipping his hat to Lincoln, “Customers like you are the reason they keep this expensive bus service running!”</p>
<p>With Lincoln nodding back, the gate Lincoln stepped out of closed out on him before the bus finally drove away, leaving Lincoln with himself and the briefcase on his back. But now that he was finally in the hot air itself, all that was left for Lincoln to do was enter the house where there would be air conditioning, the only resource every comfortable house needed. Lincoln soon carried that heavy luggage all the way upstairs and up to the door, where he managed to knock very loud enough for someone to listen.</p>
<p>“Be right with you in a sec!” A female voice said right behind the door.</p>
<p>It would only take a few seconds until the door popped right open, revealing to be different yet familiar figure. Yet, this familiar figure looked very different clothes-wise. Yes, gone were her usual nurse’s outfit, which of course, was replaced by a dark purple t-shirt, skin-tight black stockings and purple high heels. And not to mention the fact that hairstyle was different as well. Gone was her usual black bun that was tied on the top of her head, and replaced this time with shockingly beautiful long black hair. No doubt, Lincoln knew her face was just by looking right at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Mrs. Santiago.” Lincoln said, identifying the stranger as Ronnie Anne’s mother, Maria Santiago.</p>
<p>“Ah, Lincoln! It’s very nice to see you!” Maria squealed with excitement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I would have ridden all the way here with Dad’s Vanzilla, but one of my sister’s pranks accidentally exploded it to pieces, so it’s gonna take an entire month to get the whole crappy thing back together,” Lincoln replied, referring to the firecracker prank that Luan did, which resulted in Lynn’s Sr.’s personal vehicle Vanzilla being destroyed in a freak accident. “So I had to take a bus instead. That’s probably gonna be the last time I have to pay a big fine for riding inside a bus for eight whole hours.”</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Maria shook her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Lincoln said, all before looking over Maria’s shoulders for some reason, “Hey, is Ronnie Anne here?”</p>
<p>When he said that though, a nervous hiss was heard out of Maria herself in an uncomfortable, “Ohhhh, I wish you probably would have been here earlier, Lincoln. My daughter and the rest of the folks are kinda gone for the entire day, so it’s just me alone on my day off.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Lincoln said, raising his eyebrows, “Where did they go?”</p>
<p>“They kinda went to a ball game downtown,” Maria told Lincoln, “I probably would have gone too, but they just didn’t have enough for all of us to go in, so one of us really had to stay home. But it’s no problem, I needed some me time anyway.”</p>
<p>“Well, I definitely can’t blame you.” Lincoln chuckled a little before looking at the time, “Hey, Mrs. Santiago, you think there’s a hotel nearby this neighborhood? Gonna need somewhere to stay for the night.”</p>
<p>Maria let out a little gasp before asking, “Oh, there’s no need, Lincoln. You can come stay with us if you want to. We have a guest room available anyway.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Lincoln raised his eyebrow again.</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Maria nodded before letting Lincoln inside the home.</p>
<p>Just as expected, though, the house looked exactly the same as it was exactly seven years ago. It was very relaxing for Lincoln, especially the cold blast he was feeling toward his face with all that air conditioning around him. After all, it was a very hot day outside, knowing that it was summer to begin with.</p>
<p>“I’m certain you’re a little beat after traveling in that bus for hours long.” Mrs. Santiago smirked.</p>
<p>Lincoln nodded before saying, “Oh, definitely, Mrs--”</p>
<p>“Oh, call me Maria.” Maria replied, correcting Lincoln.</p>
<p>“Oh, all right then, Maria.” Lincoln nodded before taking a seat right on the couch, “You have anything to drink around here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I’ve got, okay?” Maria nodded back as she headed for the kitchen, possibly offering Lincoln something to drink after a long bus ride he took to get over here.</p>
<p>Lincoln decided to wait just by kicking his feet back on the sofa he was in. While so, he noticed a picture of his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, sitting right by the table stand as he moved it a little bit just so he could get a very clear image of her in the sun’s light.</p>
<p>“There we go, looking good as always.” The white-haired teenager smirked back.</p>
<p>It took him only a few seconds to wind down before Maria emerged out of the kitchen with a couple of root beers in hands, one of them handed to Lincoln himself.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” Maria replied, “I hope it’s more your liking.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Lincoln nodded, all before popping up the top of his root beer bottle.</p>
<p>Once Maria did the same, she set that bottle aside on the table before asking Lincoln, “You know, Lincoln, I’m not gonna lie, but you’re looking to be quite handsome now that you’re pretty much grown up.”</p>
<p>Lincoln suddenly found himself chuckling a bit embarrassingly before clearing his throat and said, “Well, I’m certainly flattered. I mean, I’m pretty sure I get that a lot from my grandpa.”</p>
<p>“Well, you definitely have his hair, I can tell.” Maria nodded, chuckling as well, “You definitely remind me a lot like my ex-husband though.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, how so?” Lincoln chuckled before taking another sip of his root beer.</p>
<p>“I can tell he looked so handsome before the itchy beard he kinda had on.” chuckled Maria. “I can’t tell you how much I had to kiss him without that thing of his itching around in my face. That was when we kinda got married though.”</p>
<p>“I bet that must’ve hurt, huh?” Lincoln chuckled once more.</p>
<p>“Like you wouldn’t even believe,” Maria said, rolling her eyes a bit before sighing, “It’s kind of a shame I just don’t see him around anymore due to his job getting in the way. It’s pretty much the reason WHY we broke up in the first place.”</p>
<p>Lincoln’s eyes then widened a bit hearing this, “No kidding.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wish I was.” Maria sighed once more, “But it was at least for the good of both Bobby and Ronnie Anne. I mean someone needed to be with the kids one way or another. It’s just that sometimes, I wished that my husband would have had another job that’s somehow close to us. Him being home for our kids was the only time I’d ever be happy. Yet with the job that he has in another part of the world, it always makes me feel a little lonely sometimes.”</p>
<p>Seeing the restless longing look that Maria was forming all around her lies, Lincoln set his bottle of root beer aside and did his best to comfort Maria with a smile, “Look, Maria, you don’t have to feel lonely. If I’d be in the shoes of your husband right now, I’d at least put you first and my job very last. Heck, if I would, I’d quit the job from another part of the world right away and focus right on you. It’s no fair that your ex-husband doesn’t pay attention to you more often, because I know I would if I was in his shoes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you so much, Lincoln.” Maria said, patting his hands with a little bit of blush between her cheeks, “I swear, I’m so glad you came over, because I could definitely use some company every now and then from my daughter’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I should be grateful I showed up then.” Lincoln nodded.</p>
<p>Maria then patted him by his hand again and smiled before getting off the couch, “Hey, you go make yourself at home. I gotta go check on something very fast.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you go do that.” Lincoln nodded just as Maria quickly exited the living room.</p>
<p>With her gone from Lincoln’s presence for a bit, Lincoln found himself stretching a bit all before kicking back once again and resting his eyes out. It was quite certain that long bus ride took a very heavy toll on him as expected. So maybe a little nap on the Casagrande’s couch wouldn’t hurt him at all. I mean, rest and shelter was definitely the only thing Lincoln needed out of his trip.</p>
<p>Ten minutes would soon passed though as Lincoln found himself drifting off with a nice nap. That all would soon come to an end when Lincoln felt a pair of hands rub all around his shoulders. No doubt, those hands he was feeling rub his shoulders definitely belonged to Maria herself. And the feeling was quite mesmerizing at best.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm, man that feels soooooooo good.” Lincoln sighed, “Please keep going, I like it.”</p>
<p>“Very well, Lincoln.” Maria giggled a bit sweetly as she continued to rub Lincoln’s shoulders.</p>
<p>The 18-year old took in yet another heavenly sigh as he said, “I’m not sure if anyone ever told you this, but didn’t anyone ever tell you that you’ve got hands like a masseuse?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Maria said, blushing a bit from Lincoln’s compliment, “That is until right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m very glad,” Lincoln nodded, “You definitely got the magic touch. Is there anything I don’t know about you?”</p>
<p>“You really want to know?” Maria asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I definitely do.” Lincoln nodded again, his shoulders still being rubbed.</p>
<p>Maria then smirked through her lips and said, “Well, since you asked so nicely, Lincoln. Open your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He nodded once more before he opened his eyes up.</p>
<p>The surprise that Lincoln got when he opened his eyes up looked very unrealistic at best. His jaw suddenly sank like a half-ton rock when he saw Maria Santiago standing right in front of him wearing what seemed to be a see-through white nightie with skintight lacy white panties that definitely caught Lincoln breathless. Hell, he was even more breathless when he realized that Maria was also topless through the nightie, getting a good glance of her big racy cleavage. No doubt that chest of hers were most doubt a EE cup at best.</p>
<p>And it was enough to make Lincoln stutter his words nervously, “M.. M… Maria! I… what the… what are you?”</p>
<p>Chuckling in front of a confused Lincoln, Maria smirked to him very seductively, “Oh, Lincoln… there’s no need to be afraid of me. After all, I’m doing my best to make you feel good at home.”</p>
<p>“Um, I… I really don’t know what to say here…” Lincoln responded with a huge gulp formed inside his throat.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Maria said, shushing him a bit before whispering, “I’ll make sure you won’t say much.”</p>
<p>Just to complete this little seduction tactic of hers, Maria decided to up the ante by sitting herself on top of Lincoln’s lap, making him unescapable out of Maria’s entire grasp. To Lincoln on the outside, this felt really weird and a bit uncomfortable knowing this was his girlfriend own mom that was seducing him, but the inside of him though just couldn’t help but be intrigued and fascinated by the sexier side of Maria himself.</p>
<p><em> “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe I’m actually gonna score with my girlfriend’s mom! I’ve always wondered how I was gonna score with a MILF, but now I’m gonna get the chance!” </em> He thought to himself as he felt Maria’s hands rub his shoulders once more.</p>
<p>Once he felt a pleasurable moan shoot through him, Lincoln looked up to Maria and said, “Um, Maria, are you sure--”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna interrupt you and me.” Maria whispered to him once more, “And I’ll make sure no one’s going to…”</p>
<p>Lincoln attempted to get the chance to speak once more, only for Maria to silence him once more with a tantalizing kiss to his lips. The kiss would soon turn passionate for Lincoln once she felt Maria’s tongue slide into his mouth, swimming very heavenly with incredible motion. The feeling was very consuming for Lincoln as he felt a good taste of cranberry surge through his lips and the oxygen of his tongue, enough to make him return the kiss. Maria felt herself moan from the feeling of Lincoln’s tongue swimming around hers in such a passionate tone. It took a good 30 seconds for Lincoln’s hands to wrap around Maria’s entire back and snap off the strap of her see-through nightie, throwing it away for his eyes to glimpse once more at Maria’s exposed cleavage. He had never seen such a rack so delectable, so grabbable and so graspable like hers in his lifetime. And now, he relished in the sight of her big grasping mexican tits, which Lincoln decided to caress right away with his tongue fluttering and flickering all around her left breast.</p>
<p>“Oooooh, Lincoln… ahhhh, you’re so playful...” Maria chuckled/moaned at the feeling of Lincoln’s tongue biting, sucking and licking all around her left tit, attempting to make them erect just like the feeling Lincoln was having right at the bulge of his pants. Lincoln then took his focus on her right breast, rinsing and repeating with what his tongue did with the left tit of her left breast, only this time he used his hand to scrunch and squeeze out the right tit, driving Maria a little bit over the sexual brink. Obviously, Lincoln was quite a pro when it came to finding out that sweet spot inside her. </p>
<p>This kinda passion overtook Maria so much that it literally made her a little wet around the panties she was wearing. Maria could only tell because of the way she was grinding all over Lincoln’s entire bulge. She found herself dying to get a piece of what Lincoln was hiding inside in his pants, and thankfully, Maria wanted to find out for herself.</p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh, I need to suck you so bad…” Maria whispered over to Lincoln, who saw her get off his lap and undo the belt buckle Lincoln had on. She threw that away and focused on the button that held Lincoln’s pants, snapping it right away and sending the zipper down to his whole legs. Maria felt breathless as she was, witnessing an unbelievable sight in the form of Lincoln’s hard massive cock pulsating in all of it’s ten-inch glory. </p>
<p>Maria found herself licking her lips before digging deep down inside Lincoln's entire length, giving his entire ten inches a nice good polishing that it needed. The juicy feeling of his erected cock provided the nice meaty goodness that Maria contained all through her mouth. It tasted quite succulent, fantastic and a bit raw to her liking, so much so that she continued to suck his big throbbing meat once more for as long as she could cherish. The cold chill that Lincoln received thanks to her cold hard tongue chilling around the tip of his penis felt so strong that made the handsome white-haired teenager moan subsequently loud. It was so loud enough that almost everyone residing around a good portion of the neighborhood hear it from a distance. That only proved how good Maria was at giving Lincoln the slightest piece of head she had to give to him. </p>
<p>It took her a good ten minutes of sucking and polishing all before she finally broke off from Lincoln, who right now was losing a little breath from the amazing blowjob he had from Maria not too long ago. Only heck had to know what came next for Lincoln though.</p>
<p>"My goodness, that... that was unbelievable." Lincoln chuckled.</p>
<p>Maria then chuckled back with a naughty smirk, "Thanks, I'm just getting started though."</p>
<p>Just to see what Maria meant by that, Lincoln saw her girlfriend's mom bent over with her hands tugging all around those lacy white panties of hers all before they were pulled down to his enjoyment. And the enjoyment he got from his face was the sight of Maria's tight pink pussy exposed to him closeup. That image made Lincoln's entire cock pulsate even more with pleasure, begging to endure the warm softness of Maria's entire clit itself. He didn't have to wait any longer before the curvaceous nurse found herself quite comfortable around Lincoln's lap, sliding her pussy all the way down to his throbbing cock and balls all before proceeding to work her fine bubble-butted hips around his stuffed erection. Lincoln endured the feeling of his cock being rocked back and forth thanks to Maria's hips, which started twerking the ever loving hell out of his groin like a stripper or perhaps a video vixen. No doubt his pelvis was receiving quite a big pounding from the weight of Maria's massive hips.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuuuuuuuuck... damn, you're tight..." Lincoln spoke through his state of moans, obviously as a response of Maria's sliding clit tightening up Lincoln's cock like a complete vise grip.</p>
<p>As fun as it was for Maria to ride his cock right out, Lincoln decided to get even right away as his hands clinged onto her creamy tan hips and pushed his cock up her tight thick ass, plunging every part of his phallus towards her clit vertically. Maria quickly grasped her hands around Lincoln’s hair to the point where she would just yanked a good piece of his hair. Lincoln wasn’t affected by the pain though as that one single yank of his hair energized him to go even faster with his thrusts, pumping up Maria’s thick ass like two big basketballs combined. He probably knew in his mind that if he kept pumping her ass up, then her butt would be so bloated that it would practically blow up. Oh, it bloated quite a bit, but it still looked peachy and luscious enough to fuck in Lincoln’s case.</p>
<p>However, he knew that the entire weight of her hips was crushing Lincoln a little bit so much, he decided to turn things around by turning her over right on her back. He wasn’t stopping to rest though as Lincoln got a good look at Maria spreading her pussy as a way for him to enter through her again. The sight looked very tempting and it was quite tempting enough for Lincoln not to resist. He got himself stroking for a good several seconds before Lincoln’s phallus pushed through her tight clit nice and easy. He proceeded to push through a bit gently, albeit a bit smoothly as to not go fast to the point where Maria’s cherry would pop instantly. It was nice at first for Maria to endure, but the nice gentle pace Lincoln took with his thrusts soon grew tired from the nurse himself. So she took charge of this situation.</p>
<p>“Nggggh… go faster!” Maria hissed to Lincoln, who right now, was starting to pick up his pace. </p>
<p>And his hips managed to go as fast as time permitted, drilling Maria deep and hard with his restless horse-like cock. At this point, Lincoln was performing quite better than her ex-husband was doing when it came to satisfying Maria like this. Except this time, it was with somebody much more young and flexible instead of somebody with a bit of age and experience. And Lincoln managed to prove that flexibility when he managed to lift up both Maria’s legs and pinned them down alongside her shoulders, making her trapped much to Lincoln’s expense. He used her position to good use by blasting down on her cunt even more balls-deep, even going so fast to pop Maria’s entire anal cherry in it’s wake. At this point, Maria hardly ever cared if her cherry got popped at all due to the ferocious speed Lincoln was going, but it was expected and it felt great for the nurse to endure herself. Not even her ex-husband Arturo had the balls to go even further to what Lincoln had now done.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, fuuuuuuuuck!” Maria loudly moaned, being driven crazy by Lincoln’s entire thrusts, “Ohh, turn me around and bend me over!!”</p>
<p>Lincoln had done just that by rolling Maria around on all fours, with her stomach laid flat right on the couch and her fine bloated ass sticking out for Lincoln to gaze at like a perfect masterpiece. No doubt, the log-shaped hole he was looking at looked much more tighter than her clit, which gave Lincoln very saucy thoughts on what just to do about this very fascinating position itself. He felt himself throbbing just enough to position himself around that hole and thrust on through very gently, forcing out a very shrilling moan inside Maria, who right now was enduring the length of Lincoln's hard cock pushing in and out of her tight asshole with ease. The feeling from Maria was painful and sore than expected with each inch that was inserted through her. But each tingle of pain soon subsided with time, now making the sore feeling for Maria very less painful. In fact, it was now starting to feel very relaxing and wet for Maria to manage around her gaping asshole, which used it's heat to swerve around Lincoln's throbbing dick, sweating just to provide extra lubrication.</p>
<p>And it was what Lincoln had needed to thrust himself towards Maria once more, but this time, he pushed through as fast as he could without any rest at all. He was going so fast that any stamina he had to keep going was fading away, yet Lincoln didn't seem to care at the slightest. Lincoln wanted to keep fucking that tight bulging ass until he lost control of his body and mind combined. At this point, he thrusted through her so much that it was making his cock pulsate and vibrate in the process, immediately losing control right away as the base of his phallus started to spazz all over. There was no way he was gonna last, and thankfully for Lincoln, he didn't want to once he felt something beginning to explode inside him.</p>
<p>"Oh, god!!" Lincoln grunted lustfully, "I'm... unnnnngh... I'm gonna fucking cum...!"</p>
<p>With the explosion coming very close, Lincoln felt himself necessary to pull out of Maria's gaping hole and stroke his vibrating cock in front of the nurse, who managed to turn right around just in time to feel that oncoming explosion that Lincoln was about to lay out on her. It took only four full seconds for Lincoln to erupt with a loud groan as his thick hot load was splooged out and splattered Maria's entire face and chest with his coated seed. And what a mess he made as well, having his load dripping all around a good portion of Maria's left face and ample cleavage combined. It was a brilliant work of art that Lincoln had made with Maria's gorgeous looks and body as its entire canvas. He came so much that the impact of his orgasmic explosion was enough to make Lincoln pass out on top of the couch and catch his breath from the amazing sexual experience that he now had with Ronnie Anne's own mother.</p>
<p>The only image Lincoln saw next was an image of Maria scrunching her breasts up and licking up a little bit of his seed, moaning happily at its forbidden taste. It definitely tasted a lot like sugar to her, even though it probably didn't feel that way. It hardly didn't matter once Maria managed to lean forward and give Lincoln quite another flirtatious look on her face.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmmm, you taste very good, Lincoln." The nurse said with a wink, "That was quite fun, huh?"</p>
<p>Lincoln turned to Maria with a smirk, chuckling a little out of breath, "Oh... it sure was. Never thought I'd get myself laid with my own girlfriend's mom."</p>
<p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Maria nodded, all before cleaning off the rest of Lincoln’s ‘mess’ around her face with a towel, “Although there’s a good chance I’m gonna be quite sore walking around the past couple of days.”</p>
<p>“No problem, you can just tell them your butt kinda got a little sore just from sitting on this couch.” Lincoln suggested with a bit of a smirk.</p>
<p>“Definitely works for me.” Maria nodded once more, before throwing the towel away at a nearby laundry room. “Anyway, I’m gonna go shower up right now. You just rest yourself on my couch and relax, Lincoln.”</p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I definitely needed some.” Lincoln smirked before seeing Maria exit the living room and go through the bathroom, obviously taking a shower to get rid of that sex scent.</p>
<p>And all that was left for Lincoln to do was rest up, with the sound of rushing shower waters nearby treating it as music to Lincoln’s tickling ears. It definitely made him relax, dreaming about the moment that he and Maria had not too long ago. No doubt it was definitely the most unforgettable experience Lincoln had with someone so mature, so experienced, and so beautiful quite like Maria Santiago. The good thing about it was that Ronnie Anne was never going to know what happened between her boyfriend and her own mother. Lincoln wouldn’t have anything to worry about though as it was gonna be another hour before Ronnie Anne and the rest of her family would come home from that ball game. It would give him enough time to get redressed and shower up at that time itself. But right now, Lincoln kept on relaxing for as long as time permits.</p>
<p>It was definitely worth an escapade to remember for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, that was soooooooo mega-hot. I swear, my friend thinks of the most interesting smut ideas for the fandoms we really love. Anyway, enough reasoning, what kind of hot smut will we come up next? And which fandom will it be posted on? Will I write it? Will he write it? Will we both write it? You'll just have to find out. Make sure you read, review and leave a feedback if you desire to see more. Until next time, peace out, broskis!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>